The invention provides a supported metal membrane which contains a metal membrane on a porous membrane support, as well as a process for its preparation and its use. Supported metal membranes of this type are used for separating gas mixtures, in particular for the separation of hydrogen from a reformate gas for supplying fuel cells with the required fuel gas.
For this purpose, palladium or palladium alloy membranes on either porous or non-porous supports are normally used, such as compact palladium or palladium alloy membranes. Foils made of hydrogen-permeable metals, inter alia, are used as non-porous supports. The permeability of the membranes for hydrogen increases with temperature. Typical operating temperatures are therefore between 300 and 600xc2x0 C.
T. S. Moss and R. C. Dye [Proc.-Natl. Hydrogen Assoc. Annu. U.S. Hydrogen Meet., 8th (1997), 357-365] and T. S. Moss, N. M. Peachey, R. C. Snow and R. C. Dye [Int. J. Hydrogen Energy 23(2), (1998), 99-106 ISSN: 0360-3199] describe the preparation and use of a membrane which is obtained by applying Pd or PdAg by cathode sputtering (atomization) to both faces of a foil of a metal from group 5B. The thickness of the layers applied to the two faces may be varied so that an asymmetric component is produced (for example: 0.1 xcexcm Pd/40 xcexcm V/0.5 xcexcm Pd). Permeation trials demonstrate twenty-fold higher hydrogen permeation as compared with self-supported Pd membranes. Accordingly, the membrane described is suitable for use in a PEM fuel cell system instead of the traditional catalytic gas purification steps (water gas shift reaction and preferential oxidation of CO).
GB 1 292 025 describes the use of iron, vanadium, tantalum, nickel, niobium or alloys thereof as a non-porous support for a non-coherent, or porous, palladium (alloy) layer. The palladium layer is applied by a pressing, spraying or electrodeposition process in a thickness of about 0.6 mm to a support with a thickness of 12.7 mm. Then the thickness of the laminate produced in this way is reduced to 0.04 to 0.01 mm by rolling.
According to DE 197 38 513 C1, particularly thin hydrogen separation membranes (thickness of layer less than 20 xcexcm) can be prepared by alternate electrodeposition of palladium and an alloy metal from group 8 or 1B of the periodic system of elements to a metallic support which is not specified in any more detail. To convert the alternating layers into a homogeneous alloy, appropriate thermal treatment may follow the electrodeposition process.
Either metallic or ceramic materials are suitable as porous supports for palladium (alloy) membranes. In accordance with JP 05078810 (WPIDS 1993-140642), palladium may be applied to a porous support by a plasma spray process for example.
According to Y. Lin, G. Lee and M. Rei [Catal. Today 4.4 (1998) 343-349 and Int. J. of Hydrogen Energy 25 (2000) 211-219] a defect-free palladium membrane (thickness of layer 20-25 xcexcm) can be prepared on a tubular support made of porous stainless steel 316L in a electroless plating process and integrated as a component in a steam reforming reactor. At working temperatures of 300 to 400xc2x0 C., a purified reformate containing 95 vol. % H2 is obtained. However, the optimum working temperature is very restricted because below 300xc2x0 C. the palladium membrane starts to become brittle due to the presence of hydrogen, whereas above 400 to 450xc2x0 C. the alloying constituents in the stainless steel support diffuse into the palladium layer and lead to impairment of the permeation properties.
Electroless plating processes are preferably used for coating ceramic supports. Thus, CVD coating of an asymmetric, porous ceramic with palladium is described by E. Kikuchi [Catal. Today 56 (2000) 97-101] and this is used in a methane steam reforming reactor for separating hydrogen from the reformate. The minimum layer thickness is 4.5 xcexcm. If the layer is thinner, the gas-tightness of the layer can no longer be guaranteed. Apart from CVD coating with pure Pd, coating with palladium alloys is also possible, wherein the alloy with silver prevents embrittlement of the palladium membrane and increases the permeability to hydrogen.
In addition to pure hydrogen separation membranes, membranes which are provided with a reactive layer in addition to the hydrogen separation layer (palladium) are also described for applications in fuel cell systems. Thus, the porous support for a palladium (alloy) membrane may be covered, for example on the face which is not coated with Pd, with a combustion catalyst. The heat released during combustion at the reactive face is then simultaneously used to maintain the operating temperature of the hydrogen separation membrane (EP 0924162 A1). Such a component may then be integrated in the reforming process downstream of a reformer or incorporated directly in the reformer (EP 0924161 A1, EP 0924163 A1).
In addition, not only palladium membranes can be used for hydrogen separation in the fuel cell sector. EP 0945174 A1 discloses a design for the use of universally constructed layered membranes which may contain both fine-pore, separation-selective plastics and/or several ceramic layers and/or layers made of a separation-selective metal (preferably from groups 4B, 5B or 8), wherein these layers are applied to a porous support (glass, ceramic, expanded metal, carbon or porous plastics).
The objective of developing metal membranes for the separation of hydrogen from gas mixtures is to obtain high rates of permeation for the hydrogen. For this purpose, the metal membrane must be designed to be as thin as possible while avoiding the occurrence of leakiness in the form of holes. Such membranes can be processed only in a supported form. In order for the membrane support to have as little effect as possible on the permeation of hydrogen, it must have a high porosity. Thus there is the difficulty, in the case of known processes for preparing supported membranes, of depositing a defect-free membrane on a porous support. There are two problems involved here. On the one hand, the methods described for depositing for example palladium or a palladium alloy can guarantee a relatively defect-free membrane layer only above a certain thickness of layer. This minimum thickness is about 4 to 5 xcexcm. On the other hand, the coating techniques used for applying the membrane layer to the porous membrane support means that the average pore diameter of the membrane support ought not exceed a certain value because otherwise it would be impossible to apply coherent and defect-free coatings. The pore sizes of known membrane support materials, such as porous ceramics or porous metal supports, are therefore less than 0.1 xcexcm. This means that the resistance to flow of the gas through the pores cannot be reduced to a desirable extent.
WO 89/04556 describes an electrochemical process for preparing a pore-free membrane based on palladium supported by a porous metal structure. In accordance with the process, a pore-free palladium(-silver) membrane on a porous, metallic support is produced by coating one face of a metal alloy foil (preferably brass) with palladium or palladium/silver (thickness of palladium layer: about 1 xcexcm) using an electrodeposition process. The porosity of the support is produced later by dissolving the base components out of the brass foil. Dissolution is performed electrochemically, wherein, in a cyclic process, both components are first taken into solution but the more base component is redeposited directly onto the palladium layer (electrochemical recrystallisation). The less base component in the foil-shaped alloy thus goes virtually quantitatively into solution so that a porous metal structure, preferably a porous copper structure, remains as a support for the palladium/silver membrane.
The process in accordance with WO 89/04556 has the disadvantage that the brass foil used as support is virtually completely dissolved and has to be built up again by electrochemical recrystallisation. This means that the composite or laminate formed between the palladium layer and the support foil is destroyed. The mechanical strength of the recrystallised foil is low and its porosity is undefined.
The object of the present invention is to provide a supported metal membrane for the separation of hydrogen from gas mixtures which can be prepared by a simple and cost-effective process. Another object of the invention are supported metal membranes, in which the membrane support has a hitherto unrealisable, high, porosity (average pore sizes and pore volumes). A further object of the present invention are composite metal membranes in which the average pore size of the membrane support is greater than the thickness of the metal membranes.
This object is achieved by a supported metal membrane which contains a metal membrane on a support surface of a porous membrane support. The supported metal membrane can be obtained by applying the metal membrane to the support surface of the membrane support, wherein the pores in the membrane support are sealed by an auxiliary substance, at least in the area of the support surface, prior to application of the metal membrane and are opened by removing the auxiliary substance only after applying the metal membrane.
In the context of the present invention, the support surface of the membrane support and its contact surfaces are differentiated. The support surface includes the entire surface area which is available for coating with the metal membrane, that is the surfaces of the pores sealed with auxiliary substance, which they have in the plane of the support surface, and also the direct contact surfaces of the membrane support with the metal membrane after removal of the auxiliary substance.
The metal membrane according to the invention is obtainable, for example, by choosing a porous membrane support in which the pores are sealed with an auxiliary substance, either completely or only in the region of the intended support surface. The membrane support preferably consists of a porous metal, a metal alloy, a sintered metal, a sintered steel, a glass or a ceramic. The pores in these materials are sealed prior to application of the metal membrane by, for example, a chemically readily removable metal, a salt, graphite, a polymer or a high molecular weight organic compound.
Before applying the metal membrane, it is recommended that the support surface of the membrane support be smoothed by suitable means such as grinding and polishing and in particular that the subsequent contact surfaces with the metal membrane be exposed and cleaned. The high surface quality produced in this way is transferred to the metal membrane being applied and is retained even after removing the auxiliary substance so that the final supported metal membrane has a very flat structure with a uniform layer thickness.
Depending on the properties of the auxiliary substance and the membrane support, the auxiliary substance can be removed from the pores of the membrane support in a variety of ways such as, for example, by melting, burning out, dissolving, chemical dissolution and electrochemical dissolution.
Electrochemical deposition or PVD or CVD processes are suitable for applying the metal membrane to the membrane support. A preferred PVD-process for depositing the metal membrane onto the membrane support is cathode sputtering. This process generally results in very dense layers with low porosity, i.e. with high packing density.
The just described process for the preparation of a supported metal membrane according to the invention includes the following steps:
a) filling the pores of the porous membrane support with the auxiliary substance,
b) smoothing and cleaning the support surface,
c) applying the metal membrane to the support surface and
d) removing the auxiliary substance from the pores of the membrane support.
Another possibility for preparing a supported membrane comprises choosing an initially non-porous membrane support which has a potential porosity. The term xe2x80x9cpotential porosityxe2x80x9d indicates that the membrane support has an inhomogeneous structure, wherein the subsequent pores are filled by an auxiliary substance which is removed only after applying the metal membrane to the support surface of the membrane support.
This can be achieved in a simple manner when the membrane support consists of a multi-phase eutectic alloy and the auxiliary substance is formed by the more base (more electronegative) phase arranged in phase domains and this is electrochemically dissolved with the production of pores after application of the metal membrane. The eutectic alloy AgCu which consists of a Cu-rich and an Ag-rich alloy phase is especially suitable for this purpose. The Cu-rich phase is more electronegative and can be selectively dissolved out of the membrane support with the production of the desired porosity using an electrochemical route. The Ag-rich phase then remains almost untouched. Whereas, in accordance with WO 89/04556, the membrane support is completely dissolved and rebuilt, according to the present invention a rigid framework of the Ag-rich alloy phase is retained, with corresponding positive effects on the stability of the membrane support.
The copper content of the eutectic alloy is preferably between 20 and 80 wt. %, with respect to the total weight of alloy. By suitable thermal treatment of the support at 400 to 750xc2x0 C., before or after applying the metal membrane, its overall structure, and thus its subsequent porosity, can be affected in an advantageous manner.
To summarise: the process for preparation of a supported metal membrane according to the invention using a membrane support made from an eutectic alloy as described above comprises the following process steps:
a) cleaning the support surface of the membrane support,
b) applying the metal membrane to the support surface,
c) treating the laminate of metal membrane and membrane support at temperatures between 300 and 700xc2x0 C. and
d) electrochemically dissolving the more base phase in the membrane support.
The supported metal membrane according to the invention is preferably used as a gas separation membrane for the separation of hydrogen from gas mixtures. In this case, the metal membrane is preferably prepared from palladium or a palladium alloy, for example from PdAg23, PdCu40 or PdY10.
A small thickness of metal membrane is required for use as a gas separation membrane in order to ensure the highest possible permeability for the desired gas. Gas separation membranes of palladium or palladium alloys with a thickness of more than 20 xcexcm are of only small interest for the separation of hydrogen from gas mixtures due to the high cost of the noble metal and the low permeability. Membranes with a thickness of less than 0.3 xcexcm may have a number of defects. In addition, the permeability for undesired gases also increases at these small thicknesses. As a result of these two effects, the separating power of a membrane with a membrane thickness of less than 0.3 xcexcm drops to values which are no longer tolerable. Therefore the metal membrane preferably has a thickness between 0.3 and 5, preferably between 0.5 and 3 xcexcm.
The porous metallic membrane support is used to support the thin metal membrane, wherein the membrane support should impair the permeability of the metal membrane as little as possible, as compared with a freely suspended metal membrane of the same thickness. On the other hand, a certain minimum thickness is required in order to ensure requisite mechanical stability of the supported membrane. The thickness of the membrane support should therefore be less than 100 xcexcm and should not be less than 20 xcexcm. Thicknesses of the membrane support between 0.50 and 20 xcexcm are preferably striven for.
When using the supported metal membrane as a gas separation membrane for hydrogen containing gas mixtures it has to withstand strongly varying operating conditions with time. This leads to temporal changes of membrane volume and dimensions as a result of incorporation and release of hydrogen and temperature changes. Changes in dimension of the membrane should be comparable to those of the membrane support to avoid disruption of the supported metal membrane. Therefore, metal composite membranes (metal membrane on a metallic membrane support) are preferred over heterogeneous metal-ceramic-composites (metal membrane on a ceramic support) when changes to volume or dimensions due to temperature changes are a problem. The thermal expansion coefficients of two metals exhibit less differences than the expansion coefficients of a metal and a ceramic.
From the above mentioned membrane materials PdAg23, PdCu40 and PdY10 the alloy PdAg23 is subject to considerably stronger changes in dimension and volume due to hydrogen incorporation than the alloy PdCu40. Therefore, a metal membrane made from PdCu40 on a membrane support based on AgCu is the preferred metal composite membrane for purifying hydrogen.
It is often an advantage to build up the metal membrane as a multilayered structure. In this case, it is possible to design the first layer, lying directly on the membrane support, as a diffusion barrier. The diffusion barrier should prevent, in particular for metallic membrane supports, any change in alloy composition in the metal membrane due to diffusion of alloy constituents into the membrane or out of the membrane taking place when using the supported metal membrane. A change in alloy composition of this type may have a considerable effect on the permeability of the metal membrane. Ceramic oxides such as, for example, aluminium oxide, titania and ceria are suitable as diffusion barriers. As an alternative to diffusion barriers from oxidic materials metal layers from vanadium, tantalum or niobium can be employed. These metals have a good permeability for hydrogen. The thickness of these diffusion barrier layers should be less than 0.5 xcexcm in the case of oxide layers and less than 2 xcexcm in the case of a metal barrier. Preferably the thickness of the barrier layer is less than 0.1 xcexcm in both cases.
When using the supported metal membrane to purify reformate gas, it may be expedient to combine the supported metal membrane with a catalyst. For this purpose, a catalytically active coating is applied to the surface of the porous membrane support opposite to the metal membrane. Alternatively, a functional layer to remove impurities and harmful substances may be applied instead of the catalytically active coating.
The supported membrane according to the invention is preferably used for the separation of hydrogen from gas mixtures, in particular from reformate gases. The invention enables the preparation of supported metal membranes in which the membrane supports have a hitherto unrealisable, high, porosity (average pore sizes and pore volumes). With thicknesses of gas separation membrane of 0.3 to 5, preferably 0.5 to 3 xcexcm, the membrane support has an average pore size greater than 0.5 and less than 10 xcexcm. Thus, for the first time a supported metal membrane is described here in which the average pore size of the membrane support is greater than the thickness of the metal membrane. It therefore has outstanding hydrogen permeability.
In general, the supported metal membrane will be used in the form of plane foils. But the metal membrane can also be produced in the form of varying geometrical structures which have the additional advantage of improved mechanical stability compared to plane foils of the same thickness. In particular, the supported metal membrane can be manufactured in the form of thin tubules.